


Black

by Links6



Category: Free!, Free!! Eternal Summer
Genre: Fade to Black, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Poetry, Major Character Injury, Pain, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Sousuke Yamazaki POV, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Darkness allows you to see the stars at night... right?





	Black

                                                              Sousuke Yamazaki used to love the night sky.

                                                              He loved the darkness.

                                                              Darkness, the small and vast array of stars it shows against it's black canvas.

                                                                          The glimmer of light, year and even light years away.

                                                                                A small, flickering but stable light that always showed him where to go.

                                                                                        Where to place his steps.

                                                                                                Which road to take.

                                                                                                       His destiny was so clear to him. 

                                                               But now... the sky is black.

The compass he had used to guide his steps has been taken away by his own body.

The searing pain on his side had devoid his sky of the lights he always treasured so dearly.

There are no stars left.

There no way to find his way home and it's too dark to see where to go.

So, he doesn't move.

And later, can't.


End file.
